


[Idolish7/乐纺（纺乐）双方性转]和喜欢的人约会当天一起性转了怎么办

by sksmile



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksmile/pseuds/sksmile
Summary: 【本文初发表时间为2018年12月25日】【老福特把我的清水文们给屏蔽了一半，所以转移阵地了呜呜】cp乐纺 微量45/千百 时间线大概在二部后三部前 避雷注意：双向性转ooc错字有、小学生文笔高三不想写作业的忙里偷闲之作写作原则是：你纺哥永远是你纺哥，你乐总变女人了内心依旧很man。很努力地不把女体乐写娘了，希望轻喷吧qwq乐纺真的是难得的一对完全戳我萌点双方性转光是脑补就很带感的cp了，可惜我小学生文笔驾驭不了这种梗……
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 8





	[Idolish7/乐纺（纺乐）双方性转]和喜欢的人约会当天一起性转了怎么办

//约会前日

“各位辛苦了！”

近期最后一个通告总算赶完了，新歌的排练后天才开始，这么看来，他明天可算能休息了。八乙女乐倚在后台休息室的长沙发上，长长地呼了口气。

——纺，你明天有空吗？

点开rabbit chat里最不用置顶却也常常盘踞在最顶上的那个聊天框，八乙女乐踌躇着，发了条消息。

虽然早就已经做好了被拒绝的心理准备，毕竟两人工作都很忙，但他还是不禁期待着什么—— 一场只属于他们俩、没有别人打扰的约会。

十次邀请九次被拒，还有一次能被对方的爸爸截胡，不管怎么说约她出去还是太难了。最近idolish7和trigger也没什么一起的通告，他已经有多少天没见过这个让他颇为在意的女孩了呢？他没去数，数了也是平增内心的愤懑。

八乙女乐把手机放在长沙发上，起身接了杯热水，正好听见开门声，是卸妆完回来的十龙之介和九条天。

龙之介一手叉腰一手按摩酸痛的脖子，用冲绳方言喃喃了一句“好累啊”，一屁股坐在长沙发的另一边。

天也很安静，疲惫的神色难掩，看来大家都一样呢。

“明天你们有什么安排吗？”十龙之介伸了个大大的懒腰，问。

“没。”天答。

八乙女乐不语，走到放着手机的那边沙发仰躺着，两只手把手机举高背着天花板的日光灯看。像是等待着什么似的，手指不断在熄了屏的手机上滑动着，却迟迟不肯打开手机。

“叮。”是短讯提示声。修长的手指摩挲着摁下手机侧边框心跳加速的电源开关，喉结上下滚动了两下，嘴角不自然地绷紧。八乙女乐顺势换了个舒服点的姿势，低头弯下了腰，空出来的那只手在身侧不安分地摩擦着手指。

“既然都有空的话明天下午去看电影怎么样？乐最近出演配角的那部电影如何？没问题我就买三张……”龙之介说着，转头看向天和乐，正欲询问意见时，却迟疑了下。

天抱胸站着，直勾勾地看着乐，眼神里好像在说着“这个男人又开始了”。

龙之介看向身侧。

最想被他抱的男人No.1刚才还是一脸颓废，现在脸上写满了未来日子充满光明放他去没日没夜工作也没关系的兴奋样。他把手机凑近自己的脸，像是要把手机上每一个字都刻进自己眼里一样，他笑了。

“啊……他没在听呢。”龙之介无奈地笑了笑，想都不用想就知道这人在和谁聊着天。

天也是一副习以为常的样子，“那就买两张票吧。”

如果让粉丝们知道（看上去）冷酷的、最想被他拥抱的男人No.1此时此刻笑得花枝招展，大概会有不少少女心碎脱粉吧。

——乐さん，我有空哦。

——啊，那真是太好了。我参演的一部电影最近上映，你能和我一起去看吗？

——乐さん主演的电影！我可以吗？

——当然。那，明天十一点钟见？

——好！真的是感激不尽！【kinako微笑】

/

小鸟游纺刚从忙碌的工作之中抽出身来，就收到一条短讯。

——纺，你明天有空吗？

纺翻了翻办公桌上的记事本，年末各种行程通告都很多，不论是idolish7的大家还是公司里的其它职员也都忙得不可开交，父亲……不，小鸟游社长昨天还出差，要去外地呆上几天来着。

这么看来，明天有没有空还真不好说。

认真检阅了自己的待办事项，纺惊喜地发现自己手头上的工作很快就能收尾了。

明天吗……明天是周末，乐さん先前也约了自己好几次都被自己拒绝了，这次还是答应比较好吧。

——乐さん，我有空哦。

嘛，今晚再加班两小时，把手头上的事情收拾好就行了。

啊啊，加油，小鸟游纺！

纺打了个哈欠，继续埋头于工作之中。

/

//约会当日，上午

早晨，7:00。

小鸟游纺是被不知道什么东西勒住，难受着醒来的。看了看床头的闹钟，才七点钟，离约好的时间还差四小时。

昨晚强行加班到凌晨一点钟的后遗症就是现在整个人都是昏昏沉沉的，大脑不听使唤，直犯困。

“再睡一小时啦。”纺喃喃自语，翻了个身准备继续睡觉。

好像，有什么不对劲？脚踝怎么凉嗖嗖的？睡衣怎么这么勒？

身上的不适感真的是太过明显以至于纺不得不坐起来，掀开被子一探究竟。

本来长到可以遮住脚踝的睡裤此时此刻正勒在纺的小腿肚上。让纺觉得奇怪的是，自己的小腿肌肉什么时候那么明显了？

总不可能是自己练肌肉练到走火入魔成为肌肉姐贵了吧？

是裤子突然缩水了？

不，是腿长了。

纺下意识摸了摸自己的胸。

说不上平，但绝对不是少女胸部的那种触感，反倒有点像是……

胸肌。

怎么回事？

小鸟游纺此时此刻模糊地意识到，现在的自己，应该得用男性的人称代词“他”来指代了。

/

八乙女乐是七点钟自然醒的。

明明定下了八点钟的闹钟，大脑还是兴奋地把八乙女乐早早唤醒了。

好期待啊。还是迷迷糊糊的八乙女乐脑子里无厘头地冒出这么一句话，虽然没说明自己到底在期待些什么，但体内的肾上腺素已经开始不断分泌，让八乙女乐心跳加速，大脑很快完全清醒。

“啊——”八乙女乐无意义地感叹一句，正想脱长尾音满足地站起来深呼吸迎接新的一天，却突然愣住。

这不是自己的声音。

TRIGGER的leader被吓到了。

“咳咳。”八乙女乐清了清嗓子，哼了一段《secret night》。

TRIGGER的leader呆滞住了。

三秒后，一个浅灰色的身影冲入洗手间。

“咚。疼！”是重物摔在地上的声音。

/

所以现在是什么一种情况？

身处两地的一男一女，同时对镜子里的自己问出这个问题。

小鸟游纺，18岁，在熬夜加班后一大早起床变身成一个男人了。

八乙女乐，22岁，在和喜欢的女生约会当天早晨突然变成一个女孩子了。

啊——这真是太糟了，待会的约会怎么办啊。

棘手的问题太多压根不知道从哪先入手啦！

/ 小鸟游纺对着镜子里的自己仔细端详了一下，今天的他身高一米八左右，四肢长了，头发短了，脸部和年轻时的父亲有些神似，最大的区别或许是自己的眼睛是经常睁开的，也比父亲的眼睛要大上许多。

大神万里曾表态过社长是个帅气的男人，纺看了看镜子里的自己，此言不假，此颜不假，身高腿长风度翩翩的模样，撇开那紧身的女士睡衣不谈也挺赏心悦目。放在正常的生活中，这张脸无疑是会让许多女生为之倾心的，这其中也许会包括自己。

可，前提是顶着这张脸的人不是自己的话。

揉了揉太阳穴，小鸟游纺决定先出门吃个早餐再想这个问题。

与此同时，八乙女家。

该庆幸自己父亲早出晚归认真敬业也没有闲得无聊打开孩子卧室习惯的八乙女乐先生……或许应该说是八乙女乐小姐，此时此刻面临的是能排入人生前22年噩梦的重大危机之一。

镜子里的女生有着一头凌乱卷翘着的浅灰色长发，明明五官和自己原本的样子都是一个模子刻出来的，但细节上的些微差异很好地将女体和男体的自己完全区分开。如果说原本的自己是个难得的大帅哥的话，现在的自己可以说是个带着高冷气质的貌美女郎——前提是忽略掉她脸上不自然的表情。

身高缩水成一米七五，胸部和某些写真集的封面女郎有的一拼，乐打量着这样的自己，抽了抽嘴角。

他还是更喜欢纺那种感觉的女孩子。

变成女生了，今天的约会怎么办，明天和天、龙的排练要怎么办？还有大后天的粉丝见面会，下星期的杂志访谈……

八乙女乐很头疼，她决定上网找找有没有什么线索。

/ 早晨，8:00。

小鸟游纺洗漱好后就去父亲的房间里找了套便服穿着。父亲虽然年纪大，但毕竟从事于艺能界经纪公司，衣橱里还是有不少时髦的衣服的。

虽然自己现在这幅样子应该是比父亲高出了几公分，但好在父亲有不少宽松一点的款式，所以找到一套适合自己的搭配也不是难事。

只不过，原本宽松的毛衣穿在他身上反倒紧身起来，勾勒出身体轮廓。

该怎么说呢，这能和十さん相媲美的身材啊……

纺揉了揉自己的脸，万万没想到自己以前练的肌肉会以这样的形式展现成果。明明一开始练肌肉只是为了物理手段解决团员纷争的……

对着镜子打理了一下自己的发型，他习惯性随手抄起自己平时出门逛街都会拎着的包包，就这样出了门去。

/ “突然女体化的人原来有这么多的吗？”看着浏览器里的搜索结果，八乙女乐惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

这种事儿要搁以前八乙女乐是绝对不会信的，只当是都市怪谈一样的存在，但现在由不得他不相信，事实就放在这里。

灵异现象社群里有不止一个人提到过，他或者她一天醒来发现自己性转了，第二天早上又恢复了原样，一切就好像是大梦一场。

但愿自己也是这种情况吧。八乙女乐安慰自己。

只是……待会和纺的约会要怎么办呢？

/ 纺在M记里吃过早餐，索性就坐在那儿用手机搜索相关资讯。

搜索结果一模一样。

纺安心了，至少明天就可以正常上班了呢。

横竖也是出来了，现在也没地方好去，不如就在这里打发一会时间，等差不多是时候了就去和乐さん解释一下自己遇到都市异闻的事情吧。

乐さん能理解的……吧？

/ 早上，9:00。

八乙女乐查完了资料，纠结了半天，在临时放鸽子和形象崩坏地和纺约会之中选择了后者。

纺那么温柔，自己和她解释好了的话一定会没问题的！

只是现在的问题是，她要怎么出门呢？

忍着痛好不容易把打结的头发梳顺，八乙女乐却在穿什么衣服出门上面头疼了。

无他，只因为这个家只有八乙女父子俩住，一件女装和胸罩都没有。

怎么办是好呢……

在衣柜里翻来覆去地找了大半天，八乙女乐找到自己压箱底积灰多年的国中校服，心下决定。

穿着国中校服，外套拉链拉高地出门去买一套不失礼的女装，还是有可行性的。

有想法就要付诸于行动。她叹了口气，为自己第一次女装而百感交集。

/ 早上，10:30。

女人为什么爱逛街这个千古难题，八乙女乐可算有点头绪了。

任谁看见各色各样款式的女装列出来，都会感到眼花缭乱的吧！

光是挑衣服换衣服就磨去了一个半小时，最后还是直接拍板就穿最简单的白衬衫牛仔裤经典搭配，再捎上一件驼色呢子大衣，这样至少不会过于女性化让自己不适，不然再纠结下去，约会就要迟到了。

气喘吁吁地赶去约好的见面地点，八乙女乐看了看表，满意地点点头，比约定的时间早了半小时。

作为一个绅士，就应该提早到目的地，不要让别人等候才对。

乐和纺约在地标建筑附近的小喷泉见面。乐抵达那里时，那儿站着几对情侣，估计是来约会的。

要是自己没有遇上这摊子事的话，和纺站在一起应该就像他们一样吧……

心下想着，离自己五步远处，一个长相和身材都很吸引人眼球的青年停下了。

乐瞄了眼那个青年，侧脸长得有点像小鸟游公司的社长，但看起来很年轻。

打量了一下，便不感兴趣地转回视线。

/ 小鸟游纺是提前半小时来到会面地点的。

他觉得，自己出了这样的意外，应该要提早到达和乐さん解释，不应该让乐さん等。

只是这等着等着，有点不对劲。

已经等了半小时了，乐さん按理来说都会在十一点钟前就到的，今天是出什么意外了吗？

乐さん也没有给自己发信息，真是担心呢。

这么想着，纺打开rabbit chat，点开那个熟悉的头像。

——乐さん，我已经到了。

——我也已经到了。

乐さん到了？纺四处张望，没有看见熟悉的身影，倒是撞上了几米外一个灰发姑娘的视线，很明显那个女生和他一样，也在四处张望着找人。

她长得有点眼熟。

——您在哪？

——嗯……喷泉旁边。

这个奇怪的停顿是什么意思？

四处张望，又对上那个好看的灰发女生找人的视线。

/ 八乙女乐和小鸟游纺心底里同时生出一个怪异的猜测。

八乙女乐挽起袖子，露出以前公演时场贩的TRIGGER腕带。

小鸟游纺装作给脖子按摩，不经意地从脖子上取下某年圣诞某人送的kinako项链。

视线再次在空气中对撞。

双方几乎是涨红了脸，一时不知道说什么是好。

两个人同步地脸红，同步地移开视线，同步地拿出手机低头发送rabbit chat。

——您也和我一样？

——纺，你也……

同时响起的短讯提示音，告诉他们醒醒不要再做梦了。

“乐さん？”

“纺？”

……

气氛再度陷入尴尬之中。

/ 尴尬是被一声不合时宜的肚子饥鸣打破的。

乐纺两人大眼瞪小眼，听到这突如其来的声音时，都笑了场。乐挠挠头，有些不好意思，这样出糗可真是太丢脸了。“对不起，因为太震惊了，所以忘记了吃早餐。”

纺几乎是条件反射地一鞠躬，“您不用太在意！我也很震惊来着，但是看见乐さん后不知为何松了口气！”就算换了个性别也喜欢使用敬语的纺有些慌张，生怕在这种特殊情况下，自己会说错什么惹得对面这人不开心。

乐又怎么可能不开心呢？看见纺（♂）露出熟悉又陌生的慌乱样子，为时四小时的忐忑不安终是烟消云散，似有风拨开眼前迷雾豁然开朗。哪怕性转了，纺也还是纺，一样的……可爱。

没有展开“因为某个性别而喜欢一个人还是因为一个人而喜欢某个性别”这样深奥又绕口的哲学思考，八乙女乐只是单纯的觉得，自己会喜欢上纺大概是不需要任何理由的。

“好啦，纺，我们走吧。”八乙女乐伸手拍拍小鸟游纺的肩，无声叹气。

平白无故矮了纺几公分的八乙女乐觉得，性转后最让人无法接受的地方，大概是身高吧……

/ 两个人最后敲定了去离这里最近的荞麦面店解决午饭。

一路上两人有说有笑，分享自己起床时发现自己性转时的窘迫糗事。俊男靓女的组合肩并肩地走着，回头率颇高。

乐提着装着换下来衣服的袋子，听到纺在身侧问：“乐さん，需要帮忙吗？”

乐还没反应过来纺在指什么，纺就已经面红耳赤觉得自己逾矩了，乐さん就算外表变成了女性，心理性别可还是男性啊，以对女性的态度对待乐さん可不太好……

乐反应了过来纺在说什么，浅笑，低声道，“纺，我可是男人啊。”

顶着个女神脸说着这样的话，巨大的反差让纺愣了愣神。

他突然笑了。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，想到了一件有趣的事。”乐さん意外的可爱呢。

没说出来的后半句话咽进了肚子里，记在了心里。

/ “我觉得，还是我们事务所附近的山村荞麦面更好吃，那儿的长得很像乐さん您的外卖小哥也很好人呢……”

八乙女乐内心os：今天没有外卖小哥，只有外卖小姐。

//约会当日，下午

下午，13:00，距离电影开始还有一小时。

纺提议说四处逛逛，乐附议。

“喂，你们把哥哥我拉来排队是想干什么啊？”

“多一个人排队抽奖，抽到可可娜限定款奖品的概率越大！”

“Oh，Riku！你真是太——好了！”

二阶堂大和，七濑陆，六弥凪三人，此时此刻正在商店街某处长龙排着队。

身边人来人往，熙熙攘攘。

三人有一搭没一搭地聊着，聊的无非是平时宿舍里一些有趣的发现和其它团员的糗事，突然，七濑陆的声音停住了。

“陆？”大和关心。

从陆的角度看去，一对长相出众的男女走过。男的拿着女式包包，女的提着个手提袋，怎么看怎么像女友血拼完男友帮忙拎包的样子。

“不就是一对情侣吗，陆想谈恋爱了？哥哥我给你介绍……”毫无所觉的大和发表着“如果和泉三月在一定会被勒令闭嘴不要带坏小孩”的言论，话还没说完呢，那边凪又惊呼，“那个男人！长得和小鸟游社长很像！”

“对啊，感觉就像是见到年轻版的小鸟游社长一样呢。”

二阶堂大和听言，寻找那对男女的身影。那对男女已经走远了，就算戴着眼镜，大和也看不清他们的脸，只能看见他们的背影。

可惜了，不能一睹年轻版的社长。

他正欲收回视线，远处的高挑灰发女孩突然一把抓住身边男伴的手腕，兴冲冲地拉着男伴不知道往哪走。

现在的小姑娘，挺主动的啊。

大和如是想。

/ 和泉三月是被自己的弟弟和泉一织拉来夹娃娃的。自家弟弟一脸严肃，嘴上说着“只是想调研市场爱好而已”，眼神里的幸福快乐却直接出卖了他。

“你想夹哪个？”和泉三月指指玻璃柜里边，清一色的可爱小生物挂件。

“都可以。”和泉一织视线锁死在里边一只粉色的兔子玩偶上。

两人在这边夹娃娃夹得正开心，旁边的机子前停下了一对男女。

/ 八乙女乐觉得，和纺一起性转出门后，约会自由了。

比如现在，明明就隔着几步的距离，和泉兄弟还是没有认出他们。

“我觉得这个特别适合你，和你一样可爱。”乐指了指机子里边的长得和小鸟游事务所kinako一模一样的玩偶，朝纺说。

“ga……？”纺正想喊乐的名字，只见乐朝他眨了眨眼，示意和泉兄弟还在旁边。

纺点点头，闭上了嘴，想了一下，还是又开口，“我觉得这个也很适合您哦。”

/ 和泉三月和和泉一织抱着“战利品”准备返程回宿舍。临走时，鬼使神差地，和泉三月转头看了看那对男女。

无论是发色瞳色都和自己认识的某两人一模一样，就是性别对调了而已。

如果他们俩性转的话，大概就是这样子的吧。深受六弥凪推介的二次元文化荼毒的和泉三月如是想着。

/ 下午，14:00，电影开场。

入座时，八乙女乐偶然瞥到了后排两个熟悉的身影，下意识扯了扯纺的衣角。

“乐さん？”纺回头询问。

“龙和天也来了。”

“十さん和九条さん！？”惊讶。

乐点点头，“他们两个是最危险的，我很有可能会在他们两个面前穿帮。”

“他们很了解乐さん呢，TRIGGER的感情真好。”

知道九条天和十龙之介要看这部电影，但没想到巧合的是自己也定了和他们同一个电影院同一场次的票，乐生怕自己掉马，只好装作小鸟依人状，往小鸟游纺那里挨了一下，纺心领神会，也不排斥她的靠近。

比平时一起活动保持的安全距离还要近，这个距离可以说是很暧昧了。自己只要动一动手指，就能和对方的手指相触，然后十指相扣。

“电影里的乐さん真帅气啊。”

小鸟游纺轻轻说着，嘴角露出自己也未察觉的微笑。

“那现实里的呢？”

“嗯？”

“我是说，你觉得真实的、就在你身边的我，怎么样？”

“这样的乐さん也很帅气哦。”话语中带着不可察的愉悦。

荧幕的光打亮了小鸟游纺的侧脸，小鸟游纺从头到尾都在专心致志地看着电影里的自己，明明本尊就坐在旁边来着……

心微动，手指渐渐向身边那人伸去……

电影谢幕，灯渐渐亮起，八乙女乐立即收回了手指，他本来想趁着这个气氛来点不过分的亲密接触的。

“我也很喜欢纺。”乐的声音很小。

“乐さん你刚刚说了什么？”

“没什么。”

/ 和两位队友错峰离场，完美避免掉马事故的八乙女乐很高兴。

“纺，想吃甜品吗？”

“欸，现在吃了甜品的话，晚饭会不会吃不下……”

“没事的，就吃一点。”

下午16:15，甜品店。

两人找了个座位坐下，服务员端上了一小块草莓蛋糕。

“乐さん喜欢吃草莓吗？”小鸟游纺问。

“啊？你为什么会这么想？”

“因为之前TRIGGER的各位请我吃草莓蛋糕时，有一块蛋糕上面就没有草莓，所以我就在想，那个草莓会不会是乐さん吃的。”

纺低着头，埋头于解决面前的这块草莓蛋糕，松软的蛋糕搭配上甜甜的奶油，唇齿留香。

乐没有回答问题，只是托着下巴，坐在小鸟游纺的面前，细细瞧着纺的动作。

在旁人看来，这一幕就是，灰色长发的女生一脸深情地眼前的男朋友吃草莓蛋糕，怎么看怎么怪异。

/ “环君，慢点吃。”

逢坂壮五无奈地看着面前这个大男孩，叹了口气。

不是很习惯吃甜食的他被自己的搭档四叶环拉来了这间甜品店，他本来想拒绝环的邀请的，但看见他一脸期待的笑脸时，还是点点头答应了。

他要了一份黑巧克力味的蛋糕，环的是草莓蛋糕。

“经纪人曾经带过我来过这家店！这里的草莓蛋糕很好吃的！”

环兴致勃勃，眼睛里都在撒着星星。

壮五浅笑，看着他快把碟子上的草莓蛋糕吃完了，把自己面前的巧克力蛋糕切下一块递到环的盘子里。

“谢谢so酱！”

环君讲谢谢了呢，壮五欣慰。

“啊——是乐乐和经纪人！”环抬头，好像看见了熟悉的人。

壮五循着环的视线望去，哪有什么认识的人？那里坐的是一对没见过但有点眼熟的男女。

“环君，你看错了。”

“我没有！我的直觉告诉我就是他们！”环激动挺腰，整个人都坐直了，似乎因为壮五不相信他而感到生气。

壮五无奈笑笑，只好把自己盘子里剩下的蛋糕喂到他嘴边。

“啊——”

环不生气了。

/ 乐和纺的晚餐打算在一间西餐厅里解决。

被服务员一路领至座位，他们刚好看见了来觅食的Re：vale两人。

今天遇到了好多熟人啊。纺多看了两眼，视线正好对上百的双眼。百也在看着他们这个方向。

不经意地扫过视线，百扭过头，继续和千絮絮叨叨地说话，沉浸在和千的二人世界之中。

应该没有被发现……吧？

/ “呐呐，yuki，你听说过一个都市异闻吗？据说啊，心意相通但是不能常常见面的两人，可能会被神明施加诅咒，进行为期24小时的性转生活。”

“这怎么那么像一个三流写手为了自圆其说强行杜撰出来的故事啊。嘛，如果我看见被性转了的momo的话，一定会神魂颠倒吧。”

“yuki……”

“当然，常常不能见面这个前提条件是不能达成的了。我怎么可能让momo离开我那么久呢？”

“Darling太帅了！”

/ //约会当日，晚上

“纺，我送你回家吧。”

当女体乐说出这句话时，不知怎的，纺心里感觉有点别扭。并不是说纺不愿意被乐送回家，而是变成男体纺后，他觉得，他应该也要在乐面前表现出绅士的一面，就像乐之前怎么对他一样。

“乐さん，我觉得……今天不如让我送您回家吧。”纺顿了顿，“因为今天情况有点特殊。”

乐后知后觉意识到了什么，抽了抽嘴角。独身少女不能一个人走夜路，没想到，在有生之年里，自己居然能享受到被绅士送回家的待遇。

没有任何扭捏，乐点头应允。

纺没有开车来，所以叫了辆计程车，报了八乙女家附近的一个地址。

“到了。”

乐还没有做出动作，纺就已经先主动下车，给乐打开车门。

八乙女乐：……

纺回头拜托计程车司机在原地等候一会儿，自己很快就会回来。

“乐さん，走吧，我送您到家门口。”

乐在前边走着，纺维持着三步的距离，紧紧跟在乐的身后。

在八乙女家门前站定，八乙女乐转过身来，银灰色的星星直直撞入纺的心里。

乐的眼睛，就像星星一样。

寒冷的冬夜里，只有半轮明月和寥寥几颗星在空中挂着，流云在空中划过。寡淡无味的天空绝对不会让人联想起“今晚夜色真美”之类的浪漫话语。但当乐转过身和他对视的那一刻，纺似乎觉得，绚烂的星空应该是被这个人偷去藏在眼睛里了。

不知道怎么形容自己莫名其妙产生的奇怪心情，纺有些尴尬。

“乐さん。”

“可以只叫我名字，不用敬称吗？”

纺张了张嘴，艰难地尝试着乐的要求，但除了喉咙里挤出的破碎的音节外，他没有给予乐想要的回应。

“真的很抱歉！我实在是很难当面叫出您的名字，真的太难为情了。”俊朗的脸倏得变红发烫，小鸟游纺连连鞠躬。

乐失笑，看着这双在自己心目中比珠宝广告上的红宝石还要稀有珍贵的红色双瞳，想着，能让这双眼睛露出这么可爱的惊慌失措的神情，自己就已经很满足了。

似有一股冲动涌上脑子，灰发的少女伸手，突然抱上这个慌张失措的青年。

两个人的脸从来没凑得这么近过，只要他再踮起脚，两个人便可亲上。

一切发生得太意外，小鸟游纺整个人都僵住了。

我不会强迫纺的。

乐没有踮起脚，只是抱着纺的力度加大了些，深嗅一口对方身上洗发水的香味，将之铭记在心。

很香。

不像是冬天的冰冷无情，而是如春天百花绽开一般让人陶醉于其中。

不仅仅是香味如此……

/ ——晚安，纺。

纺躺在自己家的床上，正准备入眠，手机就提示有短讯到了。

抱着种种复杂而自己又无法理顺的心情，纺回复了。

——晚安，乐。

就当作是晚上不能回应乐さん愿望的赔礼吧。

乐看着这条信息，高兴地截了图，反反复复盯着，读着，想象着那人说这句话时会是什么样子的，忘记了回复。 明天一切就会回到正轨了。

/ 明天一切就会回到正轨了。

回到正轨吗……

“我想我可能很喜欢你。”


End file.
